Geburt und Tod
by Colera
Summary: Warum hat Denethor Faramir niemals als Sohn akzeptiert? Ihn in den ersten Jahren sogar völlig ignoriert? - Wenige Tage nach Faramirs Geburt.


A/N: Warum hat Denethor Faramir niemals als Sohn akzeptiert? Ihn in den ersten Jahren sogar völlig ignoriert?

* * *

Geburt und Tod

Es kostete Denethors ganze Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zu rennen. Er musste das Gesicht wahren, trotz allem, was passiert war. Mit wehendem Reiseumhang eilte er durch die kalten Hallen, während sein Herz fast zersprang vor Angst.

Vor drei Tagen hatte er den Brief seines Vaters Ecthelion erhalten, dass Finduilas das Kind geboren hatte, dass es ein Knabe war; und wie außergewöhnlich schlecht es ihr ging, so dass die Frauen fürchteten, sie würde womöglich im Wochenbett sterben. Seit diesem Moment hielt eine unerträgliche Furcht um sein geliebtes Eheweib ihn umklammert, sodass er am liebsten im gleichen Moment noch auf das schnellste Pferd gesprungen und zurück nach Minas Tirith geritten wäre, als könne er sie retten, oder wenigstens vor ihrem Tode noch einmal sehen. In diesen Tagen hatte er es gehasst, der Erbe des Truchsesses von Gondor zu sein, sodass er nicht losgelöst von allen Pflichten herbeieilen konnte; aber der Höflichkeit musste Tribut gezollt werden. Er verging ein ganzer Tag, bevor er ein schnelles Pferd satteln lassen konnte, das ihn mit wenig Pausen zurück zur Hauptstadt von Gondor tragen konnte.

Der Korridor war ausgestorben - Denethor rannte. Was, wenn seine geliebte Finduilas schon den Tod gefunden hatte? So viele starke und tapfere Frauen Gondors waren im Kindbett oder Wochenbett gestorben, den Tod hingenommen um einem Kind das Leben zu schenken. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass sie im Sterben gelegen hatte, allein, ohne seine Liebe und Beistand...

Dabei liebte sie ihn nicht einmal.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er sich der Tür zu der Kammer näherte, in der sie lag. Mit aller Mühe versuchte er, seine Fassung zurückzugewinnen, aber seine sonst gestählten Nerven lagen bloß, als er die Tür aufschlug.

Ein eigenartiger Laut entrang sich seine Kehle. "Finduilas..."

Bleich lag sie da, mit geschlossenen Augen. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und eingefallen und ihr dunkles Haar rahmte ihr Gesicht ein wie ein Fluss schwarzen Goldes und machte sie noch bleicher. "Sie ist tot", flüsterte er. "Finduilas!"

Er fand sie immer noch wunderschön.

Die Frau, die bei ihr gesessen war, stand auf und ging auf Denethor zu - er bemerkte sie erst jetzt.

"Herr Denethor", begrüßte sie ihn mit ruhiger Stimme.

Er starrte sie an.

"Ist sie tot?" _Sag es mir ins Gesicht und du besiegelst mein Schicksal._

Aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung lächelte sie. "Oh nein, mein Herr. Sie lebt." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich. "Es geht ihr nicht gut, aber ich glaube..." Sie verstummte und blickte wieder zurück; sie wirkte nachdenklich. Aber Denethor beachtete sie nicht weiter, denn er war zu besorgt um Finduilas. Zögernd trat er an ihr Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Leise rief er ihren Namen. Wie dankbar er war, dass sie noch lebte! Die Angst vor einem ihr dräuenden Tod konnte er dennoch nicht abschütteln.

Finduilas öffnete langsam die Augen; für einen Moment wanderten sie ziellos umher, bis sie ihren Ehemann fanden. Für einen Augenblick sah sie ihn an, dann lächelte sie ihn an.

Ihm wurde unendlich leichter ums Herz.

Das Lächeln jedoch verschwand bald wieder von ihrem Gesicht und sie war wieder so bleich wie zuvor.

"Denethor."

"Finduilas, meine Liebe." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl an ihrer Seite und drückte sanft ihre Hand. Sie sah so schwach aus.

"Dein Sohn, Denethor", flüsterte sie und lächelte noch einmal. Er war verwirrt. Wo von sprach sie?

"Euer Sohn, Herr Denethor", gab ihm die Stimme der Hebamme die Antwort. Er wandte sich nach ihr um und starrte sie an; sie trug ein kleines Bündel weißen Leinens in den Armen. Sie beugte sich herab und bot es ihm sehr vorsichtig an, als ob sie etwas sehr zerbrechliches trüge.

Er sah hinein, nahm es aber nicht an. Ein Kind war in den Tüchern eingewickelt, ein neugeborenes; als es ihn sah, gab es ein quäkendes Geräusch von sich und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Er zuckte zurück. Das Kind quengelte ein wenig lauter, und seine Schreie klangen wie Tierlaute, als es sich in seinen Tüchern wand.

Dieses kümmerliche Ding war also Schuld daran, dass Finduilas dem Tode nahe war.

Angewidert drehte Denethor sich weg. "Bring es weg."

"Aber Herr Denethor!", wagte sie zu widersprechen.

"Bring es weg!", fuhr er sie energisch an. "Wirf es am besten über die Stadtmauer!"

Die Hebamme wich erschrocken zurück, das Bündel an sich geklammert. Sie trat rasch zwei Schritte zurück und starrte ihn für einen Moment an; dann verließ sie rasch den Raum. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, was sie tun würde; das Balg war ihm egal.

"Warum weinst du, Finduilas?"

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und antwortete ihm nicht.


End file.
